mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks/Transcription
Attention ! : cette transcription est incomplète. Dans une petite cafétéria (Vocalises) :Aria Blaze : Ça ne vallait vraiment pas la peine de faire tant d'efforts Adagio, j'en ai assez de manger sur le pouce, je veux un vrai repas ! It's really not worth doing was worth so much Adagio efforts, I'm tired of eating on the run, I want a real meal! :Adagio Dazzle : Dans ce monde l'énergie n'est pas du tout la même qu'à Equestria, c'est tout le pouvoir qu'on pourra jamais acquérir ici. In this world of energy is not at all the same as Equestria, is all the power you will ever acquire here. :Aria Blaze : Si seulement on n'avait jamais été bannies dans cet affreux endroit. If only we had never been banned in this awful place. :Adagio Dazzle : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi j'adore être ici ! Hmm... Why do you say that? I love it here! Hmm ... :Sonata dusk : Tu es sérieuse !? Parce que moi je trouve que c'est horrible ici. You are serious!? Because I think it's horrible here. :Aria Blaze : Han ! C'est plutôt toi qui est horrible Sonata ! Han! Rather, it is you who Sonata is horrible! :Sonata Dusk : Ah oui ? Et bien moi je te trouve que tu es... Oh yes? Well I found you that you are ... :Adagio Dazzle : Grr... Je vais vous dire une dernière chose, ce qui rend les choses encore plus épouvantable c'est d'être coincée dans ce monde avec vous deux...! Grr ... I'll tell you one last thing, which makes things even more terrible is to be stuck in this world with you two ...! [ La bataille au lycée de Canterlot du point de vue d'Adagio ''] :'Adagio Dazzle : Vous avez senti ça ? (Sourire maléfique) Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? You feel that? Do you know what it is? :'''Sonata Dusk et Aria Blaze : Hmm... Hunhun... :Adagio Dazzle : 'C'est la magie d'Equestria ! This is the magic of Equestria! :'Aria Blaze : Mais la magie d'Equestria n'existe pas dans ce monde. But the magic of Equestria does not exist in this world. :Adagio Dazzle : Maintenant oui, et vous savez quoi ? Nous allons l'utiliser pour obliger tous les habitants de ce monde pathétique à ne plus adorer que nous. Now yes, and you know what? We will use it to force all the inhabitants of this pathetic world that we no longer love. [ Générique de Rainbow Rocks ''] Dans le gymnase du lycée [ ''Acclamations ''] :'Sunset Shimmer :' Vous voulez de l'aide ? (Sourire gêné) You want help? :'Apple Bloom :' Euh... Non merci, on se débrouille. Uh ... No thank you, we cope. :'Sunset Shimmer :' Oh ! d'accord... Oh! Okay... :'Pinkie Pie :' SUNSET SHIMMER ! PAR ICI ! SUNSET SHIMMER! THIS WAY! :'Sunset Shimmer :' Ah... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toute l'école serait ici. :'Rarity :' J'ai horreur de me faire des compliments mais c'est une affiche qu'on ne peut pas rater. :'Pinkie Pie :' Et en plus elle sent le gâteau ! :'Fluttershy :' C'est sérieux ? (Renifle) :'Pinkie Pie :' J'ai utilisé du glaçage au lieu de gouache. :'Applejack :' Euh... Fluttershy, tu as un p'tit peu de couleurs sur ton... :'Fluttershy :' C'est bon je l'ai enlevé ? :'Applejack :' Ahaha ! Pas exactement. :Sunset sort un mouchoir et enlève les restes de glaçage sur le visage de Fluttershy. :'Principale Celestia :' Bonjour à tous chers élèves. Je veux seulement vous dire à tous à quel point je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes tellement nombreux à participer au tout premier concert du lycée de Canterlot. :'Principale Celestia :' C'est une occasion exceptionnelle de récolter des fonds pour tous nos projets périscolaires, et nous en avons beaucoup, alors continuez à travailler sur ces belles affiches. Je pense qu'il s'agira de l'événement le plus passionnant qui est jamais eu lieu au lycée de Canterlot... Depuis le bal de l'automne. [ ''Regards dirigés vers Sunset Shimmer ''] :'Sunset Shimmer''' : Hann... (Déprimée) Dans la salle de musique :Sunset Shimmer : Ah ! je n'arriverai jamais à laisser ça derrière moi. :Fluttershy : Tu as été terriblement méchante au bal de l'automne. :Sunset Shimmer : Un vrai démon, je m'étais transformée en une créature diabolique. :Pinkie Pie : Et tu as essayé de transformer tous les élèves en zombies pour te créer une armée. (Sourire) :Rarity : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là et nous ne pensons plus du tout à ton passé. Hm-mh, pas vrai ? :Applejack : Pour être honnête, je dirais même que toute cette histoire a contribué à rapprocher les élèves du lycée de Canterlot. :Pinkie Pie : Un, deux, trois ! [ Chanson : Bien mieux que jamais ] :Sunset Shimmer : (Applaudit) :Rarity : Ahahah ! je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça se passe quand on joue. Oh ! Il faut que je trouve de nouveaux accessoires, des choses qui seraient jolies dans une longue queue de cheval. OH ! Et peut-être des clips que j'accrocherai à ces adorables oreilles de poney. :Applejack : Je m'demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ça se produit, la Princesse Twilight a ramené sa couronne à Equestria, et normalement, elle a emmené toute sa magie avec elle. :Rainbow Dash : Moi j'me moque bien du pourquoi du comment, du moment qu'ça rend mon groupe carrément fantastique. :Rarity : Comment ça "ton groupe" ? :Rainbow Dash : 'Bah oui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de fonder le groupe Rainbooms pour faire partie du concert, en plus je suis la chanteuse et la guitariste. [ ''Toquements à la porte ] :'''Flash Sentry : Je vous ai entendus ! Ça commence à sonner plutôt bien les filles. :Rainbow Dash : Ouais on se débrouille pas mal, Rarity est toujours un peu en retard sur le second couplet et Applejack devrait encore un peu travailler son solo de basse, mais elles seront prêtes à temps pour le spectacle. [ Applejack et Rarity exaspérées ] :Flash Sentry : Euh... Je me disais que votre amie du... Du monde extérieur viendrait peut-être, vu que c'est un événement exceptionnel vous voyez ? :Applejack : Désolée Flash, je ne pense pas que Twilight reviendra un jour au lycée de Canterlot. :Flash Sentry : 'Ahaha, no-non ? Tant pis, je m'suis dit que je pouvais toujours poser la question. Surtout continuez comme ça, ça rock. (Se heurte au mur, rougit, puis part) :'Rarity : Et bien lui on peut dire qu'il a eu un vrai coup de foudre. [ Sunset Shimmer véxée ] :Rarity : Oh désolée, j'oublie toujours que tu étais la petite amie de Flash avant. :Sunset Shimmer : C'est pas grave, c'est vraie que Flash est un garçon génial mais j'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui, je l'utilisais pour être plus populaire. Ahhh j'étais vraiment monstrueuse autrefois n'est-ce-pas ? :Les Rainbooms : Hmm... On peut le dire... Ouaip ! :Applejack : Mais la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu as complètement changée. :Sunset Shimmer : 'Merci beaucoup Applejack, mais je n'suis pas sûre que tout le monde au lycée de Canterlot pense la même chose. (Triste) :'Principale Luna : Sunset Shimmer, tu es attendue dans le hall d'entrée. :Sunset Shimmer : Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai accepté de faire visiter l'école à de nouveaux élèves, je préfère qu'ils apprennent à me connaître tel que je suis maintenant avant qu'ils n'entendent des choses horribles sur ce que j'étais avant. (Sourire) :Rainbow Dash : Il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant le déjeuner,et si on reprenait la chanson "Je sais que j'ai du talent" ? :Fluttershy : Heum, Rainbow Dash ? je me demandais si on pourrait pas plutôt jouer la chanson que j'ai écrite ? :Rainbow Dash : 'On y viendra en son temps :'Fluttershy : Oh... D'accord... [ Son de guitare ] Dans le hall d'entrée :Sunset Shimmer : Bonjour ! Vous êtes les filles à qui je dois faire visiter ? :Adagio Dazzle : 'Oui c'est nous. :'Sunset Shimmer : Le lycée de Canterlot est une école géniale, vous allez adorer. :Adagio Dazzle : Oh c'est sûr, nous avons déjà senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de "magique", dans cet endroit. Dans les couloirs :Sunset Shimmer : Ça c'est le labo de science, la classe d'informatique est là-bas. Oh ! Nous jouons un grand concert de l'école ce week-end, ça va être génial, toute l'école participe vous savez ? :Adagio Dazzle : Hah ! Un concert de l'école ? (Sourire complice avec Sonata et Aria) :Sunset Shimmer : Comme vous êtes nouvelles, je suis sûr que la principale Celestia vous laissera participer si vous voulez. :Aria Blaze : C'est vrai qu'il nous arrive de chanter un peu de temps à temps. :Sonata Dusk : 'Arrête ! Tu sais bien qu'on chante genre tout le temps, c'est comme ça qu'on oblige les gens à faire tout ce qu'on veut. :'Adagio Dazzle : (Furieuse) :Sonata Dusk : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? :Adagio Dazzle : Ce que tu voulais dire, c'est que participer à un concert de l'école serait un moyen génial de rencontrer les autres élèves. :Sonata Dusk : Oh-oh oui c'est sûr, c'est ça que j'voulais dire, ça et rien d'autre. Bien sûr. :Aria Blaze : Et c'est ce que tu aurais dit dès le début si tu n'étais pas aussi pénible. :Sonata Dusk : C'est toi qui l'est ! :Adagio Dazzle : Il faut les excuser, elles sont idiotes. :Aria Blaze et Sonata Dusk : Hmm... :Sunset Shimmer : Oh-ah ! Ils sont beaux ces colliers, où les avez vous... :Adagio Dazzle : Ahahahahah, désolée mais ces pendentifs sont très importants pour nous, nous serions désolées s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Dans le réfectoire :Applejack : Alors, et la visite guidée ? :Sunset Shimmer : J'en sais rien, j'veux dire ces filles elles étaient... Elles m'ont paru un peu bizarres toutes les trois. :Pinkie Pie : Genre bizarre comme ça ? Ou bizarre comme ça ? Ou plutôt comme ça ? :Rainbow Dash : Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Sunset nous l'dire :Sunset Shimmer : 'C'est pas facile, j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, elles se conduisaient d'un façon bizarre avec moi. Peut-être que quelqu'un leur avait déjà parlé, parlé de ce que j'ai fait avant... Han... Pas de veine, moi qui voulait faire bonne impression... :'Fluttershy : 'Hun-un. (Sourire) Oh... Non, il ne s'agit sûrement pas d'ça. (Confuse et gênée) :'Adagio Dazzle: cette fois ça y est les filles , c’est le moment que nous attendions toutes. :Sonata Dusk : le déjeuner ?! :Adagio Dazzle : urgh , l’occasion de récupérer notre magie d’Equestria. :Sonata Dusk : oh, d’accord. :Adagio Dazzle : nous sommes justes assez puissantes pour faire un sort pour qu’ils désirent quelque chose de tout leur cœur et qu’ils se battent pour l’obtenir. :Aria Blaze : alors on va faire ce qu’on fait sans arrêt, semer le chaos et nous nourrir de leur énergie négative, tu parles d’un plan Adagio . :Adagio Dazzle : non cette fois ça sera extrêmement différent, il y a de la magie d’Equestria ici, leur énergie négative nous donnera la puissance dont on a besoin pour se mettre ce monde tout entier à notre volontiers. :Sonata Dusk : mais on pourra quand même déjeuner j’espère, c’est le jour des tacos ! :Adagio Dazzle : tu vas suivre des ordres. :Aria Blaze : Ou les miens. :Adagio Dazzle : NON les miens. :Sonata Dusk : discrètement [ Chanson : Gagner ]. :Pinkie Pie : Ooooooh , Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par « Bizarres ». Dans les couloirs :Sunset Shimmer : ça ne fait aucun doute, ces trois là font de la magie noire, sinon comment expliquer ce qui s’est passé à la cantine. :Applejack : Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, on va avertir à la proviseur Celesti , et ces filles se feront virées en un rien de temps, la dernière chose que souhaite Celestia, c’est que l’événement d’l’année soit gâchée encore une fois par une folle furieuse, euh, je n’voulais pas t’vexer. :Sunset Shimmer : a , non c’est pas grav . Dans le bureau des proviseurs :Celestia : De la magie noire ? je trouve ça plutôt difficile à le croire, ces jeunes filles sont venues dans mon bureau tout à l’heure et elles se font montrer tout à fait charmante. :Luna : ah-hah, peut-être que Sunset Shimmer a simplement envie de découvrir d’autres élèves nuisibles pour qu’on oublie tout ce qu’elle a fait au dernier bal de l’automne. :Sunset Shimmer : je comprends pourquoi vous pensez ça mais…. :Rainbow Dash : mais ça n’à aucun rapport, nous aussi on a vu tout ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure à la cantin . :Celestia : Oui, mais ce n’est pas votre groupe qui est censé participé au concert de l’école. :Rainbow Dash : oui ?. :Luna : Peut-être que vous avez simplement peur que les Dazzlings ne vous volent la vedette. :Applejack : Les Dazzlings ? :Celestia : Oui c’est le nom de leur groupe, c’est pour ça qu’elle sont venues dans mon bureau tout à l’heure pour me dire qu’elles participent, elles nous ont même chanté une petite chanson à la proviseur adjointe Luna et moi. :Applejack : Elles ont chanté ? :Celestia : Oui, et nous pensons qu’organiser une bataille de chant au lieu d’un concert est une excellente idée. Dans la sortie du lycée à côté du portail d'Equestria :Fluttershy : Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elles ont convaincu la proviseur Celestia et la proviseur adjointe Luna. :Rainbow Dash : Elles arrivent à convaincre tout le monde. :Pinkie Pie : Oh non pas tout le monde ! :Applejack : Pinkie Pie a raison, nous étions là quand les Dazzlings ont chanté et ça nous a rien fait, c’est curieux c’est un peu comme si on était protégées. :Rainbow Dash : Alors on va les vaincre, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu’on affrontera la magie noire et qu’on bottera le derrière de ceux qui la pratiquent, euh je ne voulais pas t’vexer. :Sunset Shimmer : Ah .Nan c’est pas grave je m’habitue. :Fluttershy : Mais ça c’était quand Twilight était ici, nous avons peut-être une sorte de magi , mais elle se manifeste quand on fait d’la musique, et je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait l’utiliser pour botter le derrière de qui que ce soit. :Rarity : Ah si seulement on pouvait envoyer un message à Twilight, elle pourrait peut-être nous dire comment briser le sort que les Dazzlings ont lancer à nos amis. :Rainbow Dash : Mais malheureusement c’est impossible, le portail est fermé. :Rarity : Hah ! AH !! (bouleversée) :Rainbow Dash : et j’ai comme l’impression que là d’ou elle vient, le téléphone portable n’existe pas. :Sunset Shimmer : Je connais peut-être un moyen d’entrer en contact avec la Princesse Twilight. Dans les couloirs :Sunset Shimmer : Autrefois quand j’étais l’élève de la Princesse Celestia à Equestria, elle m’a donné ceci, je l’ai toujours conservé même après avoir abandonné mes études, comme si tout au fond de moi je savais que je faisais une erreur, mais que je voulais conserver le moyen d’la réparer, peut-être que ça fonctionne toujours. :Rarity : Ce n’est qu’un livre, chérie, comment vais-tu qu’un livre que ça fonctionne toujours ? :Sunset Shimmer : Autrefois quand j’écrivais quelques choses sur ces pages, ça apparaissait aussi sur les pages d’un livre de la bibliothèque de Celestia, si je lui envoie un message elle le transmettra sûrement à la Princesse Twilight. :Rainbow Dash : Et bien alors qu’est-que tu attends, écris vite. :Rainbow lui tend un stylo. :Sunset Shimmer : Hah, il y avait bien longtemps que je n’avais pas écrit ces mots, chère Princesse Celestia. Dans le pays d'Equestria / Poneyville [ Rainbow Dash rit ] [ Applejack et Fluttershy ] [ Pinkie Pie transpire (gonfle un ballon) ] :Livreur des livres : Excusez-moi princesse, où dois-je mettre tous ces livres de la Princesse Celestia ? :Twilight Sparkle : Dans la bibliothèque, troisième porte à gauche. :Livreur des livres : Mais celui-là qui brille et qui vibre. :Fluttershy : Qu’est-que c’est Twilight ? :Twilight Sparkle : ça ressemble à…un message pour la Princesse Celestia de mes amies du lycée de Canterlot . :Rarity : Mais je ne comprends pas comment est-ce possible ? :Twilight Sparkle : Je n’en ai aucune idée mais …on dirait bien qu’elles ont besoin de mon aide. : Catégorie:Transcriptions Catégorie:Transcriptions des films